Series of Klaine one shots
by blainetomykurt
Summary: I put my iPod on shuffle and these one shots were inspired by the song that came on. Will be mainly short!
1. Even Though  Darren Criss

Even Though – Darren Criss

_I've taken you for granted for too long.._

Blaine sang the rest of the song and ended it on the perfect note. "Kurt, I hope you know that I'm sorry. If you'd consider taking me back, I'd love that."

Blaine began to walk towards Kurt. "Blaine. Warbler. You know I couldn't hate you for long." He smiled.

The other man laughed. "I'll take that as a yes?" Kurt nodded. Blaine placed his lip on to Kurt's and the whole crowd cheered, even Sebastian.


	2. Time Warp  Glee Cast

**I enjoy reviews! :}**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and only do this to get away from my corsework.  
><strong>  
>Time Warp – Glee Cast<span>

Blaine was laughing hysterically at his laptop screen. "Oh my god. I'm so glad that Rachel sent me this!"

At that moment, Kurt walked in to the room and froze when he saw what was on the screen.

Time Warp.

"Kurt! Why didn't you tell me about this?" he was still laughing so much.

"Trust me, there's stuff worse than that." He joked.

"Yeah? Like what?" he seemed… intrigued.

"I used to be a cheerleader in our first year of glee club. Me and Mercedes, we performed 4 Minutes in front of the whole school.. Mr Shue wasn't too happy about it." He laughed.

"Hmm.." he turned back round to the computer and opened his email, 

He typed in Mercedes' email address and asked her for a video of the performance of 4 Minutes.

"Blaine. No. Please."

Send. "Oops." He chuckled.

A few minutes later and Blaine had received a new email. One video attachment. He opened it and watched the video, all while Kurt was laying on the bed, with his head in the pillow, screaming.


	3. Teenage Dream  Darren Criss

Kurt was in the choir room waiting for Mr Shuester to get there. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he slid it out and unlocked his phone.

"Hey, you look sexy today. ;) –B" Kurt's eyes widened. He began to type.

"What? How'd you know that? You're at Dalton, right? –K"

A few minutes later and his phone vibrated again. "That's what you think. –B"

"That obviously tells me that you're here at McKinley. Where are you, I'll come find you? ;D –K" he smiled while he typed this.

"Who're you texting, Kurt?" asked Mercedes as she tried to look at his phone screen.

"Oh, just Blaine." He giggled as a new text message came through.

"By your locker. :P –B"

"I'll be there in a minute. ;) –K"

"Hey, Mercedes, if Mr Shue asks where I am, just say I'm gone to get something from my locker." He laughed at that.

He turned the corner and there was Blaine, red capri pants, black shirt and a red and black bowtie. He was perfect, but why isn't he in his Dalton uniform?

"Well, aren't you a sight for thee sore eyes?" he softened his voice.

"Bad day?" Blaine giggled. "Got a surprise for you."

"Ooh, best surprise I could possibly get is you transferring here." He joked.

"Well, speaking of me transferring..." he waited for Kurt to realise.

"What? I don't understa-" the penny finally dropped. "Wait! You haven't!"

"I have!" He hugged Kurt tightly.

"Now, come with me and you can audition for the New Directions!"

"I thought you'd say that, so I've picked a song that you and I both love." He winked.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and walked him to the choir room. "Oh, there you are Kurt. What were you getting from your locker?" Blaine walked in. "Oh, that's what."

"Blaine would like to audition for the New Directions, Mr Shue. He already has a song picked out"

"Sure, Blaine. Go ahead."

Blaine sat down on the piano stool and started playing. Kurt knew exactly what song it was.

_You think I'm pretty without any make up on  
>You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong<br>I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down._

_Before you met me I was alright  
>But things were kinda heavy<br>You brought me to life  
>Now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine.<em>

Mr Shue didn't need to hear any more. "Blaine, welcome to the New Directions!"

Kurt was the first to clap, obviously. "Thank you, Mr Shue." He smiled and sat down next to Kurt.

"Now, let's get ready for Sectionals, guys! I found a Journey song we haven't done yet!"

The whole room sighed.


End file.
